Speed and Magic
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Willow West doesn't remember her past before she was rescued from the Joker. When she starts a team of young heroes with her friends as well as attending Hogwarts with Richard Grayson, she wonders if she actually can keep her identity as Mystic a secret from her wizarding friends.
1. Chapter 1

Speed and Magic

Chapter One

 **Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter. The only things I own are my OCs. Also, I posted a poll on my page, but no one is responding. Please respond!**

 _The first thing I registered was pain. It seeped through every part of me, and I whimpered, wanting it to just_ _leave_ _._

" _Ah, good," a voice I'd only heard on the news crooned, and I stiffened, terrified. The Joker, I knew, was deranged, a mad man with a flair for dramatics. And if I was with him… that meant I was probably bait for Batman. A bag, dirty from use, was suddenly ripped from my head, and I blinked in the light. The Joker, dressed in his usual purple suit smiled, and then, something slammed into my left leg (a crowbar, I later learned), and everyone heard the CRACK! as my leg broke._

" _Scream for Uncle Jay!" the clown cackled, but I bit my lip, unwilling to let him have the satisfaction. I had no idea then, but I would be there for several years._

 _During my time with the Joker, I went through torture, some far worse than any child should go through, and somehow, he stumbled across something that wiped my memories._

 _But, then, the Justice League rescued me. I don't remember much, but they tell me I refused to allow any one of them near me. Finally, they called in their oldest apprentice, Roy, and only then did I allow the Flash to come and break the chains (as if I could run; the leg that he broke had never healed properly) that he'd put on me when he wasn't torturing me._

 _Shortly after my rescue, the Wests adopted me, and as I only knew that my name was a plant, they named me Willow._

Sighing, Willow West put her pen down, and signed, "May I leave?"

Her therapist (her adopted uncle had insisted, as he said, "Willow, in therapy, you can tell them what you want, and none of us will know.") nodded, and Willow reached for the cane that she still had to use. Even though it had been a year since her rescue, Willow still had some issues. Sighing silently, the girl exited the room, and saw Roy Harper waiting for her.

"Hey, Will." He greeted her, and Willow smiled, signing, "You here to pick me up?"

"You betcha, little cheetah." Willow smiled softly at the nickname, and followed Roy as he walked out of the building.

"Oh, by the way, Iris called. Apparently, a letter came in for you… but the name on it is wrong."

"Oh?" Willow signed, curious.

"Yeah," Roy stated as he turned the car on, "and Bats wants me for some reason. So, I gotta drop you off, and then drive to Gotham."

After thirty minutes of silence, Roy pulled into the West family's driveway, and watched Willow start to leave.

"Hey, Willow."

Pausing, the girl glanced at Roy, who handed her a package, and then lightly kissed her forehead, murmuring, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Smiling slightly, the archer watched as his little sister slowly walked into her house, thinking, _She's doing so much better now. But, who kidnapped her?_

Sighing, the archer pulled out of the West's driveway, and started the drive to Gotham. Willow, meanwhile, walked into the living room, and saw her adopted aunt and uncle, Wally, and a man she didn't know. Frowning slightly, the girl turned to Iris, a question in her eyes.

"Willow, this is Severus Snape. He is a teacher at Hogwarts."

The girl turned to face the man, and nodded in his direction, before limping over to Wally, who hugged his sister in welcome, and helped her sit down, Willow signing, "Wally! I can-"

"I know, I know," laughed the speedster, "You can take care of yourself!"

"Miss West," the Professor spoke up, and the siblings glanced at him.

"What do you remember about your past?"

"N… Not much." Willow signed, and the man looked confused, causing Wally to pipe up, saying, "Not much."

 _One day, Willow, I swear that your voice will be restored. I promise,_ Wally thought, listening as the professor explained what he would like to do. Willow, after his explanation was done, glanced at her adopted family, and then nodded. Wally heard a whisper of, " _Legilimens_ ," and after a few minutes, saw his sister's mouth drop.

"Willow?" he questioned, and saw his sister open her mouth, but as always, no sound came out.

"I… is my family still alive?" she questioned.

"Yes," Snape replied, "Your brother is in his third year at Hogwarts. Now, we have one more stop before we head to England: Wayne Manor."

"DICK is a wizard?!" Wally exclaimed, shooting to his feet, and flushed when everyone stared at him.

"Umm… I can take Willow… over…" the speedster stammered, and after picking her up, raced out.

When the two arrived, Willow smiled at Wally, and signed, "Thanks."

"Willow!" Roy's voice suddenly rang out, and the two saw the archer running towards them.

"Thank God," he gasped, "Dick's gone!"

"WHAT?"

"Bruce is panicking. He thinks that Joker may have gotten him," explained Roy, not noticing Rose's slight flinch, "But he never leaves a… stamp of some sort."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape's voice asked, and Roy answered, "Just come look."

When the group reached Dick's room, Roy pointed out where he'd seen the design, and Snape mumbled, "Crude, but I know where he is."

With that, the man vanished, and the three waited with baited breath, and when he did reappear, they saw the unconscious form of Dick Grayson in his arms. Immediately, the three began checking him for wounds, and Rose sighed in relief when Roy shook his head.

Suddenly, Snape commented, "Normally, American wizards are more tolerant. But, there are some who are more radical."

"Master Roy. Master Bruce is asking for you." A new voice announced, and Roy groaned. At the same time, Dick blinked, and mumbled, "My head hurts…"

"Don't tell Bats!" Roy, Wally, and Rose all cried, and Dick blinked again.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Well," Rose started, but was cut off by Bruce Wayne's voice.

"Richard Grayson, you had me worried!"

"Sorry." The young man muttered, and then Snape spoke up, "Are you ?"

"Yes, I am," Bruce replied, "Why?"

"It's about your son."

"Ward." The four pre-teens muttered at the same time, and simultaneously began laughing. Bruce sighed, and prompted, "What about Richard?"

"Your ward" –Snape shot a look at the laughing teens- "is a wizard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter. Please note that I am taking some liberties with the characters, as I am making Dick and Damian the same age. Oh, and in case anyone is confused, Willow/ Rose can't speak yet. I only own my OCs! I will switch between Willow and Rose depending on what world she is in. Bold/ italics is the Sorting Hat, while italics is thoughts/ sign language.**

Dick scowled as he paced outside of Bruce's study. He and his friends had been told that the adults had to talk about Willow's –Rose's- placement, and had been left outside.

"Dick?" Wally questioned from his spot, and the young acrobat turned to face the speedster.

"What happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he added as he saw Dick's face darken.

"No," he disagreed, "I want to tell you."

 _Flashback_

 _Dick had just gotten home from school when he saw him. A man stood in front of the manor, but from the way he stood, Dick could tell that it wasn't Alfred._

" _This is private property, sir! Get off, or I'm calling the police!" Dick called, and the man turned, and smiled. The smile wasn't friendly, and Dick felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight of it._

" _Well, well. Bruce Wayne's ward," the man purred, and pulled out a stick._ RUN! _Dick tried yelling at himself, but his body was frozen._

" _What did you do to me?" the pre-teen yelled, and the man drawled, "I can't have you alerting the other inhabitants of this place. Silencio!"_

 _Then, the man unfroze Dick, and he launched into action. Bowling the man over, he raced into Wayne Manor, hoping to get into his room, and to his costume. But, when he got there, he saw the man smirking at him. Heart racing, the young man searched his room for anything that could be used as a weapon, but found nothing. Sometimes, he really hated Bruce's rule about weapons in his room. Cackling, the man bound Dick in ropes, and the two vanished, leaving only a crude mark._

 _Flashback end_

"And then the next thing I remember is seeing you three," Dick finished, and sighed. Willow frowned, and signed, _I wonder when they'll be done._

"Hopefully soon," Roy replied, and as soon as he finished speaking, the door slid open, revealing the inhabitants. Bruce walked out, his body tense, and the four outside stared after him.

"Um… is he okay?"

"Yes," Snape replied, and the four glanced at each other, before Roy asked, "How much time do we have before Dick and Willow need to leave?"

"We need to meet with Willow's birth family to discuss where she's going to stay and you two –Mary looked at Willow and Dick- need to get your school supplies, but Hogwarts doesn't start until September."

"So, a month if Willow stays here," Roy surmised, and Mary nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Bruce," Dick excused himself, and left. Heading towards where Bruce would be -the study/Batcave- , he paused when he saw a shadow flit past him on the wall.

"Give it up, Damian," he called softly, "you're never going to be able to sneak up on me."

"Grayson. Father went into the Batcave muttering something under his breath. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" Damian's formal way of speaking sounded out, and Dick nodded.

"Come on out, and I'll explain."

Slowly, the form of Damian Wayne appeared, and stared at Dick.

"Well?"

"Apparently, I have magic," the acrobat started, and Damian asked, "Like Zatara?"

"Think more of the potion-making, wand-waving variety."

A scoff from Damian. "And why is West here?"

"His sister, Willow, is also magical. Have you even met her yet?"

"No," Damian replied, rubbing his wrist where his Soulwords were written.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Bruce," Dick sighed, and started heading towards the study, only to be stopped by Damian's voice.

"When do you leave, Grayson?"

"September first," he replied without turning around.

To say that Willow was nervous would be an understatement. She was practically vibrating with nerves, and she kept muttering to herself. Wally watched as she paced the room, and finally sat down, still muttering.

"Willow?" he questioned, drawing his sister's attention.

 _What if they don't recognize me?_

"They will. They're your family. And blood calls to blood, sis."

Willow made a face, but glanced at her adopted parents, and jumped slightly when the door opened. A man, a woman, and a boy who looked like he was Roy's age came in, and scanned the room, until the boy's met Willow's. He said something to the man, who began walking over to them.

"Ed McNeil," he greeted them when he reached the Wests, who introduced themselves.

"Jon, can you take Rose and Wally on a tour of the area?" Anne McNeil questioned, and the boy nodded. "Can I take them to Diagon?"

"As long as you're careful." Anne replied, and Jonathan smiled, before telling Willow and Wally, "Follow me."

Together, the three walked down the street, and Jonathan stopped in front of a pub. Before Wally could react, Jonathan had pulled him behind him into the Leaky Cauldron, causing Wally to cry, "What the hell, man?! I was going to follow you, anyways!"

"Y… you can see this?!" Jonathan yelped, gesturing at the room in general.

"Ummm… yes. Am I not supposed to?"

"No…"

 _Anyways, how do we get to Diagon?_ " Willow asked, Wally translating, and Jonathan called, "Tom, I need to get to Diagon. Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing." The barkeeper replied, and shuffled past the three, gesturing for them to follow him. Willow watched as he tapped a pattern, and stepped back as the wall _moved_.

"Welcome," Jonathan announced, "to Diagon Alley."

 _Wow._

"I'm not impressed," Wally declared as he walked down the street, followed by the other two.

"I need some more potions ingredients." Jonathan sighed, and led them into the apothecary's shop, where Wally gagged, "Did something **die** in here, or something?!"

Willow shook her head, and sighed, _Just go outside, Wally._

"Was planning on it anyways," gasped Wally as he practically teleported out.

Eventually, the three returned to the little café, where they found the adults quietly talking.

"Willow, we think we found a solution," Mary told Willow as she slid into the seat next to her.

 _Oh?_

"You would stay with us for the holidays," Anne explained, "and stay with the Wests for the summer. Does that work for you?"

 _Yes, it does,_ Willow stated, hesitantly smiling at her family.

Willow laughed as Wally chased her around Wayne Manor's pool area.

 _Can't catch me!_ she taunted, and unseen to anyone except Dick, Damian smiled. He had decided to just watch, even though Dick had told him he was welcome to join them, the group, even though mainly he was watching Willow.

"Wanna bet?"

 _No powers!_ Willow signed, and dashed away, Wally pouting behind her. Damian grinned, and turned when a shadow appeared.

"Grayson." He said quietly, unwilling to let the others know he was there.

"You can join us, you know." Damn him, Grayson really sounded like he wanted him to join them.

"As an assassin, I don't play."

"I know you've been watching Willow. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine," Damian sighed, ignoring the soft cheer from Dick. He vaulted down, and announced, "Guys, my brother's joining us."

"If it's Todd, I'm outa here," the archer growled.

"It's not," chirped the acrobat, sounding too happy to Damian. Sighing, he jumped down from the tree, startling Willow.

"And you are?" Harper drawled, sounding bored.

"Damian Wayne," Damian drawled back, smirking at the archer, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you," Wally stated as he walked over, "I'm Wally, and this is my sister, Willow."

Damian just nodded, and met Willow's wide eyes. Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Um… Willow? You okay?" Dick asked, concerned.

 _Fine,_ she dismissed his question, and then grinned at Wally, _Still betcha can't catch me without any powers!_

"That is so not fair!" Wally complained, but Willow grinned, _Need to keep ya ready just in case you lose 'em!_

With that, she took off, Wally following.

"Wayne, huh?" Roy questioned, and Damian turned to him, nodding. The three continued talking until they heard Wally cry out, followed by a splash. Immediately, Damian took off running, and launched himself into the pool, quickly locating Willow, and pulling her into his arms, and began swimming towards the surface.

"What happened?" Roy demanded, and Wally quickly explained, "I was chasing her, and she slipped. She was closer to the edge than we had thought, and I tried to catch her, but missed by a millimeter."

"Are you okay?" Damian asked the shivering Willow, who nodded, " _I- I'm f-fine,_ " she managed to sign, _m-maybe I -I r-really s-should l-l-l learn how to swim._

"You don't know how to swim?" Damian asked as he placed a towel around her.

 _N-no,_ Willow shivered, and explained, _Orin and Kaldur offered to teach Wally and I how to swim, but the timing was off for me. I was still recovering from the Joker's attack, and well, I didn't think it was a good idea at the time._

Damian chuckled, and whispered two words into Willow's ear. Her eyes widened, and she stared at Damian, who grinned.

"Anyone wanna explain what just happened?" Roy questioned, and Willow shook her head, a small smirk on her face.

"What happened?" Bruce demanded as he watched Damian ( _Damian!_ ) carrying Willow.

"She fell into the pool," Damian explained as he set Willow down.

"WHAT?!"

 _I… I'm fine, Bruce,_ Willow shivered, and the man shot a glare at her.

"What am I supposed to tell your family?" he asked, and Willow responded, _Don't tell them. You know how Barry is, and once he knows, the Rouges will, and you know how_ _ **they**_ _are_.

Another glare, but Willow wasn't fazed. _Besides,_ she continued, _you know what I went through. I wasn't even scared._

"You could have died!" Bruce snapped.

Willow was silent for a minute, and then signed, _But I didn't._

"Do you not care if you live or die?!" Bruce questioned, and Willow fell silent. Just then, Barry rushed in, and Willow sighed.

 _Damian,_ she signed, _meet Daddy! Flash_.

"Areyouokay? Whathappened?" Barry questioned in speedster babble, and Willow rolled her eyes.

 _Yes, I'm fine._ She replied, and Barry's eyes narrowed, and he asked, "Willow West, what happened?"

 _I… I fell into the pool…_ she signed, and Barry's eyes widened, and he yelped, "WHAT?! That's it! One of the Rouges is going to be following you!"

 _I don't need to be babied!_ Willow angrily signed, her eyes blazing.

"You could have _died_ , Willow!"

 _I understand that, Uncle B!_ The girl snapped, and Barry huffed, "One of the Rouges is still following you!"

Willow scowled, and signed _Uncle B; Dick will be going with me to Hogwarts! I'll be fine! Besides, Roy, Wally, Kaldur, Dick, and Damian are with me here!_

"What happens if you get kidnapped, Willow?! You know it could happen again!"

Willow glared, and signed, _I know. The memory of what happened hasn't left yet._

"Willow, I just want you to be safe," Barry said, and Willow sighed.

Finally, September first rolled around, and Willow was boarding the Hogwarts Express. To her surprise, the Flashes were on time, and she couldn't help herself. Tapping Wally on the shoulder, she signed, _Wow, you're actually on time for something!_

"Hush, Willow," Wally teased back, his eyes dancing with mirth. Willow shrugged, and waved as she boarded the train. She quickly found Dick, and knocked on the compartment door. His head shot up, and his blue eyes met hers.

"Willow!" he greeted her happily as he opened the door.

 _Hi, Dick,_ she signed, _how are you?_

"Fine. Although, I did get captured by Joker again."

Willow winced; they both bore the scars from the madman's 'fun'.

 _You doing okay?_

"Yeah, I am. Hey, did Flash let you bring your suit?"

 _After much argument, yes, he did. Did Bruce?_

"Of course!"

 _And your utility belt as well?_

"Will- Rose, I never leave home without it!"

Rose rolled her eyes, and signed, _First rule of the Batcave, I know._

The two spent their trip talking, and when they reached Hogwarts, were met by a giant man. Jonathan slipped up, and whispered, "That's Hagrid, little fox. He guides the first years to the castle. I'll see you both there."

Rose jumped when the ghosts appeared. Dick's face closed off for a minute, but Rose squeezed his hand, and he managed a shaky smile.

"Sorry," he muttered, "just thinking about _mamă_ and _tătic_."

In response, Rose sent her friend a small smile, and they entered the Great Hall with the other first years. Dick accidentally switched to Romani, and Rose nudged him. Dick glanced at her, and she raised an eyebrow. He flushed, but moved up when he heard his name called.

 _ **Ah,**_ a voice whispered in his mind, _ **you could make a great Ravenclaw, young man. But, I also sense great ambition in you as well.**_

 _Get out of my head!_ Dick thought fiercely, and the voice responded, _**I must Sort you, young man. I will make this quick. Better be**_ "SLYTHERIN!" the Hat roared the last word, and Dick moved towards a swarm of students dressed in green.

Then it was Rose's turn, and Dick noticed she glanced towards him as she moved up. He shot her a thumbs up, and she smiled. The Hat took longer with her, but eventually roared, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

She quickly moved to the table in yellow, and Dick smiled.

"So," one of his tablemates said, "what's your status?"

"Alive," Dick grinned cheekily, causing another student to sigh, "Your blood status."

"Ummm… O negative."

"Not what we mean, little snake. Are you a pureblood, halfblood, or a mudblood?"

"I'm the first one in my family to have magic."

Several people at the table looked disgusted, but Dick continued, "Then again, I am adopted, so I could be a… pureblood... you called it?"

"Who adopted you?" someone asked, and Dick replied, "Bruce Wayne."

"Never heard of him," someone else muttered, "must be a muggle."

"HEY!" Dick shouted angrily.

"He means someone who doesn't have magic," a blonde boy explained, and Dick relaxed slightly.

"Do you have any siblings?" the blonde boy continued, and Dick nodded.

"I have three brothers and two sisters. All adopted, like myself."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What are your siblings' names?"

"My brothers' names are Tim Drake, Jason Todd, and Damian Wayne. My sisters are Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown."

Later, Dick fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Tomorrow, he would start to learn magic.


End file.
